I'll Always be Here
by MaximumPurpleRide
Summary: Dylan does something that makes Fang mad. Fang leaves, Max is confused, Iggy hear the whole thing, and love...blossoms? I suck at summaries, but this is going to be a great Miggy story so please read! I'm soooooo sorry this story will be on hold for a while!
1. Chapter 1

**I'll Always be Here Chapter 1**

**Hey guys first MRFF so please bear with me!I know there isnt a lot of miggy out there in the Fanfiction world,but I wanna change that.I am a Fax lover,but im always open to writing about some Miggy!Hope you enjoy!**

**P.S.**

**Im not James Patterson,and I DO NOT own Maximum Ride.**

**Thanks for your understanding!**

**-MamximumPurpleRide**

Max's POV

I sighed in frustration and sat down on my bed. Yes my _bed_. We were in a new house, in a new state. That state would be...Like I would tell you!

Anyways. Back to my frustrating life. I have absolutely no idea what to think about my day today. It started normal enough. We(The Flock)all happily ate breakfast that morning, then we all went out flying(One of the joys about this house was that it was totally secluded in the woods)and when we came back we ate again. We didn't do much of anything after that. Before we knew it we were eating dinner, and I was soon putting the kids to bed. I had just closed Nudges door, and walked into the living room to see Dylan there on the couch.

Well here's were it gets complicating so bear with me. I had sat down next to him, and I don't know were this came from but he almost immediately leaned over and forcefully pressed his lips against mine. For a few moments I was in shock, and then I started struggling against him, trying to push him away with very little success. Dylan grabbed my hands in his and held them,making the use of my hands non existent. Well after that Dylan tilted his head to the side making the kiss deeper, and I started screaming in protest, although it came out muffled and quiet. Next thing I knew Fang was in the doorway screaming at me and Dylan. "What the hell is going on?!"He screamed furiously.

I would be furious to. By the way Dylan had me it looked like I wasn't even trying to stop him. Heck, it looked like I liked it I bet!

Fang had come over glaring at us, punched Dylan in the face, glared at me like I had just stabbed him 50 times, which I bet is how he felt, then walked out the door into the night. But not before calling one thing out to me. "If you love Dylan so much why did you even go out with me for so long?!You played me like a fool, but you see Maximum Ride, im no fool. Were through!" He shouted to me, as I stood there in shock. Paralyzed. Not able to do anything. What shocked me back to reality was Dylan hugging me tightly.

"Get your hands off of me!"I shouted at him, kneeing him in the place the sun doesn't shine. He doubled over in pain, and I slapped him across the face. "Get out of this house now and don't you dare ever come back!" I snarled at him.

When Dylan did nothing but glare at me I growled and pulled him out the door, slamming it and locking it shut.

I came back to reality as someone knocked on my door. "Yeah?" I called. I was only frustrated at the moment, but soon I would realize how much I hated Dylan for this and be angry, then after that id realize that Fang left me, us, and was probably never coming back ever and id be sad and probably start crying,(Even though I hated the idea of crying at all)but for now I was only frustrated, hoping it was all just some horrible messed up dream.

"Its me." Iggy said through the door. I sighed. "Come in." I said. The door started opening and that anger that I knew I was eventually gonna feel came, and all I could think about was how much I hated Dylan right now. And that was a pretty deep hatred.

Iggy walked in, and his eyes searched blindly around the room, trying to figure out where I was."Im over here Ig."I said patting the spot on the bed next to me. I was trying to keep my cool at the moment. No need to go all psycho in front of someone. Even if that someone is blind."What's up?" I asked him as he sat down next to me. "I was just wondering if you were ok.I mean, I heard the whole thing. "He said quietly. I looked down at my feet and sighed. I should have expected this, if you think about it we were pretty loud after all. Im just surprised the others didn't wake up in the middle of the shouting match.

"So...are you ok Max?" Iggy asked. Here comes the sadness. The realization that Fangs gone. Forever. Never coming back, never being my right wing man again, never being my friend, my _soul mate_, never gonna be here for me again.

I chocked back the tears that I knew were coming. "I don't know if im ok at all Iggy. Not anymore. "I said softly, not even recognizing my own voice. And that's when I broke down. Sobbing and sobbing, trying to fight the tears. I hated looking weak, vulnerable, that was definitely not what a leader was. A leader was strong, and courageous. Not _this_. I hadn't realized it, but Iggy had wrapped his arms around me, and I had my head resting on his shoulder. My tears were soaking the shoulder of his T-shirt. "Its ok Max, even leaders cry sometimes. "He said softly, as if reading my mind.

"How could this happen? Why would Dylan do that to me? Why would Fang think I did that behind his back? I don't even like Dylan as a friend! "I said into Iggy's shoulder. "I don't know why this happened Max, but I do know its ok now. "Iggy said. I nodded against his shoulder and I sobbed a few minutes longer until I was just breathing in shuddered breaths against Iggy's shoulder.

"Im sorry Iggy. "I said pulling away from him slightly."Your shirts all wet now. "I said softly, still hating that I sounded so weak. "Its alright Max. "Iggy said smiling slightly. I smiled back, and forgetting he was blind, said "Im smiling Iggy."

"Thanks for being here for me. "I said to him. "No problem. You should get some sleep Max, its getting late. "Iggy said. I nodded and layed down on the bed. Iggy tucked me in, and for a moment I felt like I child again,with Jeb tucking me in goodnight. "Night Max. "Iggy said. "Night Iggy." I said closing my eyes and going to sleep.

Iggy's POV

"Night Max" I said after tucking her in. "Night Iggy." She said to me sleepily, closing her eyes and falling asleep. I leaned down and kissed her forehead."I'll always be here Max. I love you" I said, knowing Max didn't even hear me anyways. What did it matter? She was never going to like me anyways. I sighed and brushed my hand against her face. I moved the hair out of her face and smiled, feeling how relaxed her face felt. She was gorgeous, even if I couldn't see her, I just knew she was. I sighed again, and slowly got up. Shed never love me. I walked to the door and left being ok with the fact that anything that just happened in those few joyous moments didn't even matter if Max wasn't even awake to know the fact that I loved her.

But what if she was awake the whole time?

**3 Reviews for next chapter! Till next time,**

**-MaximumPurpleRide**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll Always be Here Chapter 2**

**Hey guys I'm back! I know I haven't updated in a while, but I was at my moms and she doesn't have internet, so I couldn't update. Sorry! BUT! I came up with the plan that when I go to my dad's (He has internet) I will update, and I see him on the weekends, so I'll try to update this every Saturday, or Sunday. The reason I'm posting today is because its spring break (YES!) and I'm currently at my dad's hose, so I'll try to at least post 2 chapters this week...hopefully! Anyways I'm boring you, so let's just get on with the story!**

**P.S**

**Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate it! I didn't even think I would get one!**

Max's POV

I sat there in shock, not wanting to move. I knew Iggy had left, but his words still rang in my head, '_I love you I love you I love you I love you…'_ and so on. I couldn't get it out of my head. Iggy loved me?! The thing is, is that I don't know if I like him back. I think I do, but a part of me is still holding on to the Fang that I know is never going to come back for me. Do I love Iggy back?

I didn't even know I had fallen asleep until Iggy came in and woke me up. "Come on Max its lunch time." He said shaking me slightly. I groaned and rolled over, putting the covers over my face. I was too tired for this. "We'll eat lunch without you." Iggy said. Wait Lunch? "Lunch?" I asked jumping out of the bed. "Yup lunch; you know that thing you eat at about 12 O'clock, which it is right now." He said. "Why didn't you wake me up?!" I said pulling a T-Shirt over my tank top. "Considering last night I thought you should relax a bit." Iggy said sincerely. I froze, completely forgetting about last night, but now it all came back to me in waves. Dylan's kiss, Fang leaving, Iggy comforting me, Iggy saying he _loved_ me. Now I felt weird standing next to Iggy. "Sorry" Iggy said apologetically for bringing last night up. "No its ok." I said holding back tears which made my voice sound choked. Iggy opened his arms and I forgot about the strangeness for a moment and hugged him back, crying much to my dislike. I sat there like that for who knows how long, and when I finally stopped I pulled away from Iggy. "Lunch is still downstairs." Iggy said smiling slightly. I nodded and smiled back. "Thanks Iggy. I'll be down in a minute." I said. Iggy nodded and left. I sighed and walked into my bathroom. I immediately splashed cold water on my face. Looking in the mirror I saw that it didn't look like I had been crying so I went downstairs, finding that I was hungrier then I first thought I had been.

When I walked into the kitchen I was extremely shocked and mad to see Dylan sitting with the flock like last night never even happened. Iggy was standing at the stove fidgeting, and was no doubt thinking about what I was going to do to Dylan. Angel looked over at me and smiled, and was about to say something when I motioned her to stay quiet. She no doubt read my mind because she now looked at Dylan with a shocked expression on her face, which quickly turned to anger. God I loved that girl.

Iggy now realized I was in the room, but other than Angel and Iggy no one else noticed. Good.

I walked up to Dylan and grabbed him by the back of his shirt, pulling him out of his seat. "What the hell are you doing here?" I shouted at him angrily. Dylan, Nudge, and Gazzy looked at me in shock and confusion. Well at least Nudge and Gazzy's expressions weren't faked like Dylan's over here. "What are you doing Max?" Dylan asked. "What are you talking about?" He asked, and I so badly wanted to punch him in the face. "You know what!" I said in a growl. "Max maybe you should calm down." Dylan said calmly. He wants me to _calm down?!_Oh I'll show him calm! "Don't you dare tell me to calm down!" I shouted at him. He put his hands in between us and lightly pushed me away, dusting himself off with me fuming, about to punch him in the face. "Max I think you've gone off the deep end. I think you should leave for a while and take a break. I'll take care of the flock." He said. I stared at him incredulously. Was he serious?! "What?!" I screamed. "Even if I did leave the flock, which I _wouldn't,_ I'd leave someone like Iggy in charge, not _**YOU!" **_I shouted. I was about to say more when Angel interrupted my rant. "The only person that should be leaving is you Dylan. I'm a mind reader remember?! I know about last night." She said. God I loved this girl so much. Dylan looked pissed and just to add to it I punched him square in the jaw.

Man that felt good! I grabbed his shirt and pulled him out the door. "Don't. Come. Back!" I said to him through clenched teeth as I slammed the door in his bruising face. I turned around and saw me flock staring at me in shock. I sighed and sat at the table to eat a cold lunch. Fun.

After we all finished a quiet lunch the question I had been expecting hadn't come up yet… Well that was until after dinner. We were all watching TV when the question came up. "So…um… where's Fang?" Gazzy asked. A shadow passed over my face, and I knew Iggy and Angel were giving me sympathetic looks. I stood up and left the room as Angel answered him quietly, and I could feel all their gazes on me as I went up the stairs into my room. When I got to my room I closed my door, and almost ran to my bed. When I finally reached the warmth of the blankets over me I started crying with my face down in the pillow. What a leader I am. Crying over a simple question that Gazzy had. I am not fit to be a leader when whenever I hear the name Fang I want to curl into a ball and cry my heart out. But that's what I was doing right now. Curling into a ball and crying my heart out. Great.

I had been crying for a good 20 minutes at least and I wasn't even halfway done. What is wrong with me?! Crying for 20 minutes and not stopping once! What about fearless Max who's supposed to be strong courageous and _not cry over a name_! That Max flew away a long time ago with half of my heart.

I expected someone to eventually come up here so it wasn't a surprise when Iggy knocked on my door asking to come in. "Whatever." I said. My voice was muffled by the blankets over me and it sounded hoarse from all this crying. _Get yourself together Max!_ I thought mentally, slapping myself into shape. I sat up and wiped the tears from my face, but new ones just replaced them. Iggy walked in and sat on my bed next to me. "I put the kids to sleep." Iggy said quietly. I nodded, and forgetting he was blind I had to talk. "Thanks Iggy." I said equally quiet, but yet my voice still sounded horrible, and the tears were still flowing. "It's gonna be ok Max." Iggy said to me. I just couldn't believe that. "Are you sure about that Iggy?" I asked. "I feel like it's never going to be ok. Like I'm gonna live and live and I'm always gonna have this piece of my heart gone. It's like I'm not really me and I hate it, but I can't do anything about it!" I said with more tears pouring down my face. Iggy looked at me sadly and hugged me tightly. This is the third time I've been held by Iggy in the past 2 days, but I never realized how safe and protected I felt when I was in his arms until now. It felt nice to know that I was safe for once. I never wanted to let go of Iggy, but then I realized what I was thinking, and my thoughts went to war. One side was the 'I love Fang' side and the other was the more complicating side. The 'I think I love Iggy more than a family member, but I don't really know if I love him or not' side. Right now the Iggy side was winning slightly, but most of the time the Fang side was winning. The words Iggy had said last night came back to me. '_I love you Max, I'll always be here'_ it was like someone kept hitting the repeat button on those few words, and I couldn't get them to stop. I wanted to scream in frustration, but nothing came out but loads of more tears. Iggy sat there holding me with his chin resting on the top of my head as he petted my hair.

'_I love you Max, I'll always be here'_ God why won't it stop?! "I love you Max, I'll always be here." Why won't it stop?! Then I realized something. That hadn't come from my head, it came from Iggy. I looked up at him in shock, tears still falling from my face. My tears could probably flood a whole neighborhood at this rate! "What?" I asked him hoping that had just been another replay of words in my mind. "I love you Max." Iggy said hugging me closer to him, and he was blushing slightly. It wasn't another replay of words. He'd actually said it. He loved me, and I couldn't say anything back to him because I didn't even know if I liked him back! I didn't have time to react when Iggy lifted my chin up and kissed me on the lips. His kisses were a lot different than Fangs kisses. Where Fangs kisses were hungry and lustful; Iggy's were Passionate and full of love. Where Fangs lips were ruff and hard Iggy's were smooth and soft. But before I knew it Iggy pulled away and held me again. "I hate to see you so sad." Iggy said quietly. I just sat there holding onto him tightly so he wouldn't go anywhere. I cried silently and didn't even realize when I fell asleep.

Iggy's POV

When I kissed Max she didn't kiss back, and that hurt, but I knew that she was hurting to. I loved her so much, and I hated seeing her so defeated. It's sad when one question can make Max crack like this. I know she tries to act tuff in front of the kids but even leaders have weaknesses to. When Max is hurt I'm hurt, and if Fang ever shows his face here again I'm gonna kick his ass into next year. I just want Max to have a happy life. I didn't realize it but Max had stopped crying and had fallen asleep in my arms. I could tell because her breaths weren't ragged, and forced but calm and relaxed. I sighed and laid her down, feeling for the covers and pulling them over her. I kissed her forehead and regretfully got off the bed and started towards the door. I didn't get very far when a hand grabbed my wrist, and I knew it was Max's. "Don't go." She said quietly. I turned around and I knew Max was sitting up in the bed now. I nodded, and Max pulled me on the bed behind her and she snuggled up to me. I didn't know if Max did this in her sleep or what, but I knew that when she woke up she was probably going to kick _me_ into next year, but for right now I wasn't going to object. I wrapped my arms around her and lay down next to her, enjoying her warmth and just having her _here_ with _me. _I went to sleep that night with a smile on my face hoping that we could be like this forever.

**OMG! I'm finally done! This chapter took forever and I'm happy to say that this chapters 2,160 words!It beats our last chapter which was an astonishing 1,333 words! I never knew I could write chapters this long! Anyways if you guys give me 3 more reviews than I'll update a second chapter this week celebrating spring break. Sound good? Anyways until the next chapter, by!**

**-MaximumPurpleRide**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'll Always be Here Chapter 3**

**Hey guys! Since I got 3 more reviews I'm uploading this extra chapter you lucky son of a barrels! (If you are a bro and watch Pewdiepie you would know what that means! ) Oh, and I have to say that this chapter is dedicated to maddogjean1** **for giving me some ideas for this story!** **Ok then on with the story!**

**P.S**

**I just watched those YouTube videos were people tell you how they were bullied, and I watched this really sad one called Rest in Peace Sami Jo Javornik... I literally cried after watching that! If you are bullied or know someone who's bullied, TELL SOMEONE! Please! I don't want to hear about people who killed themselves from bullying! Again, REST IN PEACE SAMI JO JAVORNIK!**

**P.P.S**

**I do not own MR!**

**-MaximumPurpleRide**

Max's POV

I woke up and almost screamed when I realized someone was holding me. The thing that first came to me was 'Fangs back?!' but then I rolled over and almost had a heart attack. It wasn't Fang who was in my bed holding me, it was Iggy. What. The. Hell?! I tried to remember what had happened last night, but all I remembered was Iggy holding me as I cried, and then I don't remember anything else. Well I'm going to figure this out one way or another.

"Iggy, get your butt out of my bed right now." I said to him, shaking him awake. "Wha-?" Iggy asked sitting up, and letting go of my waist. "What are you doing sleeping in my bed with me?" I asked him. I got to admit I might like Iggy just a _bit_ but that doesn't mean he can go sleeping in my bed! He doesn't even know that I slightly like him! He looked at me confused, and probably just figured out where he was because he got out of my bed and held his hands up in surrender. "Hey last night you fell asleep, and I put you to bed, and when I went to leave you asked me to stay, so I did! Don't get mad at me, if you have a crush on me. "Iggy said smiling. I blushed slightly, happy that Iggy couldn't see me. Had I really done those things?! "Whatever, I was half asleep, I don't even remember it." I mumbled, hoping he would just drop it, but Iggy being Iggy he didn't drop it.

"You know you like me, it might be a lot or it might be a little, but you like me." He said crossing his arms over his chest and smiling wider. I had to admit his smile was cute, especially when- Wait, Max snap out of it, you are in the middle of telling him you _don't_ like him so stop thinking about how you _do_ like him! "Whatever Iggy, I don't like you, I was just tired." I said. "Surree!" Iggy said dragging out the word. Ok now I was getting frustrated. I grabbed my pillow and threw it at him, hitting him square in the face. "Whatever Max, throw a pillow at the blind kid!" Iggy said. "Oh stop it you know you heard it coming!" I said as he walked away. That's the weird thing about Iggy. He can hear the slightest noise or movement.

I sighed and grabbed my pillow off the floor. After I had clothes on instead of PJ's and I somewhat brushed the knots out of my hair I walked downstairs, following the smell of bacon, and eggs. "Hi Max!" Angel said sitting on my lap as I sat at the table. I smiled at her. "Hi sweetie." I said smiling at her.

_'Are you feeling better?'_ Angel asked me, well more like thought to me.

_'Yeah I am, thanks Angel.'_ I said, remembering last night when I freaked out after Gazzy asked me where _he _was.

_'It'll be ok Max'_ Angel thought to me. I smiled at her and nodded.

"Hi Max!" Nudge said to me as she sat down next to me. "Hi Nudge." I said. When Iggy finished making breakfast, and we got Gazzy up, we all ate a big breakfast of eggs, toast, pancakes, bacon, muffins… basically any breakfast food you can think of. Speaking of which, we need food. I should probably go out shopping for food before lunch. I sighed, and after we all ate our breakfast and the dishes were done I told everyone that I was going out for food.

"Can I go with you Max?!" Angel asked. I sighed. I knew that Angel really wanted to go out flying so I decided it was ok. "Alright, but were not getting a bunch of candy, got it?" I asked her. "Got it!" She said skipping over to her shoes and putting them on. I walked over and got my windbreaker and shoes, and waited as Angel looked for her jacket. "Found it!" She said skipping up to me, her golden curls bobbing up and down. "Alright let's go." I said walking out the door behind Angel. "Be back soon!" I called out to Iggy and the others.

When we were in the air I felt like all my problems slowly drifted away. Flying is the best thing ever. Being high in the sky, above buildings that are more than 5 times your own size, being able to go in canyons without having to hike all around, catching air currents and just going with the flow, and not to mention the amazing view. It's amazing.

But of course all good things come to an end, because half way to the store a big dark blob of something was coming our way fast. Well so much for getting food.

"Angel head back towards home now!" I said turning slightly. I didn't feel like getting into fights with erasers at the moment. Not with everything else that's going on. Well the thing is that these erasers were really fast, and seemed better at flying than the others. Let's just hope they didn't improve their fighting skills. I sighed frustrated as I saw that they were extremely close to us, and made one of my famous split decisions. "Angel forget getting home, and get below me quick!" I called to Angel. She nodded and flew underneath me, and I grabbed her, making sure I wouldn't let go, then I started flying using my super speed. I didn't know where we were going, but I didn't care as long as we were away from them.

When I slowed down, I knew we weren't even in the same state as before. I sighed in relief and let go of Angel. "You ok?" I asked her. "Yeah." She said. I nodded. "I guess were not getting food anymore." I said to her smiling. She smiled back and we headed back towards home.

After about 40 minutes of flying Angel and I finally reached the house.

"Were back!" I called as I walked in. "Where have you guys been?! We were so worried that they got you to!" Nudge said running up to us and hugging us. "Were ok Nudge." I said, having the feeling that they had come here to by the way Nudge looked. She had a black eye, and she looked like she had a sprained wrist. I immediately felt guilty that I hadn't been here when they got attacked. Then I realized something. "What did you mean by 'get us to'?" What happened when I was gone? Nudges face fell and my heart fell out of my body (Well whatever was left of my heart anyways)

"They got Iggy." Nudge said.

**Dun, Dun, Duunnnnn! Ok I feel bad that I ended it on a cliffhanger, but I need to keep things exciting! Anyways again thanks maddogjean1 for the ideas! And again, Rest in Peace Sami Jo Javornik! Hope you guys help stop bullying everywhere! Till next time, by!**

**3 more reviews plz!**

**-MaximumPurpleRide**


	4. Chapter 4

I'll Always be Here Chapter 4

Hey guys I'm back! I am excited to write this chapter and I know that I only got 2 reviews since last time, but who cares its one short! I hope you like this chapter!

-MaximumPurpleRide

Max's POV

I sat there frozen for a moment before I snapped back to reality. I need to stay strong for the kids, I'll be fine, we'll get Iggy back, It's not like I'm loosing everyone I love or anything! _Pull yourself together Max, you can do it, make a plan._

Is that you voice? Long time no annoy. I swear the voice sighed, but the weird thing was, was that the voice made me feel almost _sane_ as crazy as that sounded.

Make a plan, get things together, and go after Iggy.

The voice said…thought.

I sighed and went into action. "Nudge you and Gazzy go start packing _light_" I said. "That means no make-up, or high heels, or jewelry." I said. Nudge drooped but nodded and went upstairs. "Come on Angel lets go get food." I said heading towards the kitchen, trying to ignore the fact that just a few hours ago Iggy was in here making breakfast.

Get it together Max, he's not dead! The school just took him, and were gonna kick their butts and get him back!

After about 15 minutes we were packed, and high in the sky, looking out for anything like, oh say… a group of erasers using flares and SOS signals, while giving Iggy back peacefully. That would be nice, but nothings ever that easy.

Iggy's POV

What was happening to me? I don't know. What I do know is that I'm blind and can't see what's happening to me. I know I'm at the school because I can smell the antiseptics; I know I'm being tested on because I feel like pudding. Pudding that nerves have been shot. Pudding that is in an unbearable amount of pain.

It's not like I could do anything though. I was strapped down to a metal table, and my wings were spread out. I could feel all the shots that were being given to me. I heard all the white coats talking about me, and tests they should run on me. After what felt like eternity I could feel a couple of white coats take me back to my dog crate, and my arms and legs were like jello, making it impossible to fight back. I could hear everything, but not see it. It sucked. I wish I was back with the others. Automatically my thoughts went to Max. How much I loved her, how nice she was, yes _nice_. She may be mean to these erasers, but with the kids she's nice, and kind. I felt like a kid again being back in this place. I started listening closely. What else was I supposed to do any ways? I could tell this room was big, and had a high ceiling, because when the white coats talked their voices echoed and bounced off the ceiling above.

I was curled up in the corner of the big crate, waiting and listening. I knew Max and the others were coming. I'm pretty sure everyone in this building that knows about us knows that. Thing was that I didn't know if they knew were this place was. I knew we were in the south thanks to that thing that we all have that allows us to know where we are, and I also knew that it was at least the next state over by how long it took to get here. We didn't even know there was a school this close to home, and we'd done recons almost every day before we moved in, and almost 2 times a week since we've lived there. We were cautious to say the least, but when you grew up as a test tube, and lived your life in a dog crate, only to escape and get chased by mad men, you had to be cautious. I didn't know I fell asleep until one of the white coats smashed their Billy club against my crate and woke me up. I didn't feel like pudding anymore, but now I was in more pain then before. He opened my crate, and grabbed my arm, but before I could do anything he gave me a shot which made me fall back asleep instantly.

Max's POV

We found a few tire tracks and started following them, but the thing was, was that there were two paths. One going south and one going north. Which one were we supposed to take? I growled in frustration. If someone like Fang were here I'd tell him and Gazzy to go North, and me Angel and Nudge would go South, but that's not possible because Fangs gone, Iggy's gone, and even Dylan! (Not that I'd send Gazzy with him though.)

But no one was here, and I was not going to send Gazzy on his own and not with Nudge, even though she's older and more responsible I don't want to risk it. I sighed and turned towards Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel.

"Come on, were landing." I said flying towards a tree with the others following me closely. What am I supposed to do? If I go the wrong way Iggy has to stay at that horrible place longer, but if I choose the right way then he's out quicker. Was this another test? Cause it's a cruel one.

"If you're walking down the right path and you're willing to keep walking, eventually you'll make progress." My voice said.

'Oh now you wanna pop right in. And it's not like your helping me anyways! It'd be a lot more help if you just told me were to go! But instead I get these riddle, and fortune cookie crap!'

'If I told you were to go all the time that would be cheating. You wouldn't make your own decisions. Your own mistakes.'

The voice replied.

I scowled. 'Well you can at least help once in a while with a '_you have to go south'_ or a _'you have to go North!'_ that would help a ton!

'Just follow your gut instinct.'

God will it just tell me the way to go!

'Right now my gut is telling me that if I go the wrong way Iggy could die from all those tests!' I thought. Of course my voice didn't feel like responding after that. My mood just went from bad to worse in a matter of minutes. Great.

I sighed. How am I supposed to know which way to go?! I took a deep breath and looked were each path lead. Well until I couldn't see it at least. "How about we go south?" Angel asked. Well I didn't have a better idea so South it is. "Alright let's go." I said hoping desperately that we were going the right way.

I'm done! Hope you liked this chapter! I know its short but I'm going to try and make longer ones next time. Until Saturday/Sunday! By!

-MaximumPurpleRide


	5. Chapter 5

**I'll Always be Here Chapter 5**

**Welcome back! It's Saturday and I've been waiting to put this chapter up! :D Sorry I didn't update last Saturday, but I was sooo busy, and I couldn't update! I was so sad too 'cause this is a new story and I already missed the initial update date! :D I just finished testing, and if you have ever seen the anime Tokyo Mew Mew im starting an account called MewMewPurple and im gonna write Tokyo Mew Mew stories. Well on with the story.**

**-MaximumPurpleRide**

Iggy's POV

When I woke up I was back in my dog crate and my eyes hurt like hell. What they did to me, I don't know. I was unconscious through all of it. My eyes hurt so badly, and I felt that it would be better if I ripped them out at that moment. I tried opening them, but they wouldn't open. I tried again and again, but still my eyes stayed shut. They hurt so badly. I started rubbing my eyes, trying to get the crap away, but they stayed shut. What the hell did they do to my eyes? It's bad enough that they made me blind, but now I can't even open my eyes, _and_ there in an unbearable amount of pain. Well that's just fine and dandy isn't it?!

Max's POV

We had been flying for a little over an hour, and we were now in the state of like I would tell you! I love that state. Anyways we were still following the tire trail and it was hard at times when the tracks disappeared and we had to find them miles away and hope we don't make a wrong turn. We had been flying non-stop so it wasn't a surprise when Nudge and Angel asked to take a break.

"Here" I said handing everyone a water bottle from my backpack. After about 10 minutes of resting we got up and started flying again. It was almost sunset, so my guess was that it was a little past 6 O'clock.

After a few more minutes of flying we could see a building in the distance with our raptor vision. It was still miles away but we could tell that the tire tracks lead to the building. This was either _definitely _the place, or definitely _not _the place. Let's just hope it was the better of the two. Thing is that when we did recons I didn't remember seeing any buildings in the middle of nowhere like this one. This building was either just built recently in less than a few days or it has some kind of invisibility shield around it, which isn't that too farfetched. Thing is that if they did have an invisible shield, why weren't they using it? Another test? Most likely.

When we finally got close enough to the building to see it up close, but make sure no one saw us we landed in a tree. "Angel, can you hear anything coming from the building?" I asked. She shook her head no, and I sighed quietly. Alright, you guys stay here, and if I'm not back in 15 minutes hide in the forest over there and I'll come find you later." I said standing up. "Nudge you're in charge while I'm gone." I said. My tone of voice wasn't leaving any room for argument so Nudge just nodded. I flew over to the roof of the building, and cautiously landed expecting erasers, or flyboys, or maybe even kids with 360 eyes and guns. These were all total possibilities but nothing happened. I did a 360 waiting for something to happen but nothing did. Odd. I walked over to something shining in the distance, but made sure to stay as far away as I could. It was a window. I looked through it carefully so I wouldn't be spotted by someone below. I could see the rows of dog crates, and the few erasers guarding the door. There were even some white coats taking experiments somewhere. I felt bad for them. I started hearing the alarm bells go off in my head. I could see Iggy in one of the crates, and no one was guarding him. That means I could just break through the window here, fly down, get Iggy, and get out without even one white coat or eraser getting us. Why wasn't I doing this right away you may ask? Well the fact that this was all too easy and that my alarm bells were not something to ignore. What was I supposed to do?! I thought, and remembered that Iggy basically had super hearing.

I desperately hoped this glass wasn't sound proof, and spoke loud and clear hoping Iggy heard this. "Iggy were coming, I'm on the rooftop if you can hear me. I think this is a trap, and I have to go but I promise I'll be back as soon as possible." I said, and then flew off towards the place I had left the others.

**Sooooo sorry! I wanted to make this chapter longer but I didn't have time left to! I swear the next one will be longer! I promise! 'Till then, by!**

**-MaximumPurpleRide**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'll Always be Here Chapter 6**

**I'm SOOOOOO SORRY! I HAD SO MANY TESTS, AND SCHOOLS ENDING THIS WEEK SO WE WERE CLEANING OUT LOCKERS AND STUFF! I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! L**

Max's POV

"Did you find him?" Nudge asked. I nodded. "I think it's a trap, it was too easy he was out in the open and there was plenty of room for me to get him." I said. The others nodded. "What do we do?" Gazzy asked. "That's the million dollar question." I said thinking. "Alright, I guess I'll go and trigger this trap, and if it's not a trap then the school is probably extremely stupid. Not that we already knew that or anything." I said. "If I get caught then I'll get me and Iggy out, don't worry you guys don't need to risk your lives to save us. Nudge you'll still be in charge." I said. They all nodded. "Alright, remember,_ don't come get me._" I said. I was about to go when Gazzy stopped me. "Here, take this." He said handing me one of his bombs. I sighed, but smiled. Of course he sneaked bombs on this trip. "Just throw it on the ground and a bunch of smoke will appear. Get away from the smoke in less than 30 seconds because it'll explode and anything in the smoke will get hit." Gazzy said. I nodded. "Thanks Gazzy." I said putting the bomb in my pocket and ruffling his hair. I stood up and flew back over to the window.

Iggy's POV

When I heard Max I was overjoyed that I was getting out of here soon. I sat there quietly as white coats took experiments and yelled at each other about what to do with each experiment. It wasn't very long till I heard what sounded like a window on the roof to break open, and a bunch of people started to move at once.

Max's POV

When I landed on the roof I prayed this wasn't bullet proof glass or something and jumped on it as hard as I could. The glass smashed below my feet and when I was in the building it was pretty funny. White coats were scrambling, trying to call erasers to protect them, or trying to find a gun that they had put somewhere. I quickly flew to Iggy's crate and unlatched it as he ran out of it smiling. "Get out of here, I'll be fine." I said as a bunch of white coats surrounded us. Not that we couldn't fly or anything. Iggy jumped into the air and I kicked the guys who were aiming their guns at him. Some erasers came over and jumped on me and I started punching as many as I could. I dug the bomb out of my pocket and threw it onto the ground. When the smoke came out of the bomb the erasers tried to grab me without coughing which was pretty hard. I flew up and used my super speed to get out right as the bomb exploded. I smiled and flew over to Iggy who was hovering in the air. "When did you start using bombs?" He asked me smiling. I smiled back. "Since you got yourself kidnapped while I was gone." I said hugging him. "We should get back to the others." I said flying over to the trees over to the side with Iggy behind me. "Iggy!" The others called as we landed. "How bad are you hurt?" I asked. "Not much, just my eyes." He said, although I knew he was lying. He could feel me staring at him and held his hands up. "Alright, I feel like I got hit by a bus… 20 times." He said. I shook my head. "We need to get out of here." I said. The others nodded. "There's some caves near here, could you hang in there till we get there?" I asked Iggy. He nodded and we all flew in the direction of the caves.

A few hours later we had a dinner of peanut butter and jelly and some water, and the kids were now sleeping peacefully on the cave floor. Just like the good old days. "You feel any better?" I asked Iggy. He nodded. "Something about being in a cave with the girl I love most in the world makes me feel a lot better." He said smiling. I blushed and hit his arm. "You know you like me." He said. "A _little_. Just a tiny tiny bit." I said. It would be better to admit that I liked him. Maybe he'll finally shut up about it. He smiled more and I rested my head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around my waist. "I'll take _watch_ so to speak." He said. I nodded and fell asleep, although I was still on my guard.

Iggy's POV

It's hard for Max to get actual sleep. I mean she does sleep, she's not a vampire or something, but even while she's sleeping she's on guard. She can't relax. I can tell because when someone's sleeping they relax their muscles. When Max is sleeping her muscles are still tensed up. The only time that I've ever felt Max relax while she slept was when she was sleeping with me yesterday. Sighing I settled back against the wall and listened to the sounds around us. The crickets chirping behind our cave, the owl hooting in the tree three miles away, the buzz of mosquitos outside our cave. Being blind has its advantages. When you're blind as long as I have you can tell what's making the noise, and where it's making it. It also has its disadvantages, like the obvious, not being able to see, but also you hear things you don't want to hear sometimes, like when Max and Fang were fighting. I sighed again and focused on listening and staying on guard.

A few hours later it was about 3 in the morning when Max woke up. "I'll take watch now." She said stretching. I nodded feeling colder when Max let go of me to stretch. I settled down and started to go to sleep, but smiled as Max lay back down next to me and rested her head back on my shoulder.

Max's POV

I sat there in silence as I looked outside our cave. We were so close to one of the schools that it was putting me on edge, and I just wanted to get as far away as I could. I was watching the sunrise when Iggy started to get up, along with the others. I stood up and stretched, then I went over to our backpacks and started taking out some food and water for breakfast. I found it funny that just yesterday we were eating a feast of bacon, eggs, pancakes, muffins, etc. and now we were eating granola bars and maybe some bread with butter. That's how much a life can change in a day. After we all had breakfast we started the long journey to our new home. The erasers knew where we lived again, and even if they didn't I wasn't going to live that close to a school. My mom had bought safe houses like the one we just had all around so we had somewhere to go if something like this happened… which it eventually _would've _happened. Time flies quickly (No pun intended) and it was already 3:00 when we reached the house. I prefer flying then driving. One, flying's faster, two when flying you have more freedom, and three… It's just plain _fun_. When we walked in I took all of our back packs and put them on the table, dumping them out. I put the food in the cupboards, clothes in piles, and Gazzy's bombs went in the _Make sure I get him to disable and throw these away _pile. "Hey Iggy could you make some lunch?" I asked carrying the piles of clothes upstairs. He nodded and I started sorting the piles and putting them in the appropriate rooms.

It was like things were back to normal, like the whole week had never happened. And just like that I was having annoying flashbacks of Fang and I, and I wanted to go screaming and crying to my room. But that's not what Max does. Max needs to be a leader, and needs to be strong, and Max needs to stop talking to herself in third person. God I'm losing my mind! I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down. It worked long enough for me to get all the clothes back to the right rooms, but as soon as I walked into my room I broke down. Everywhere I looked it was just another memory of Fang and I _together_. I felt like I couldn't breathe and that I was just losing my mind. I couldn't just have a normal day without him interrupting my thoughts. I started to take deep breaths, trying to calm myself down and it sort of helped. I wasn't balling my eyes out anymore, but I was still crying it was just silently now. I still saw memories of us wherever I looked though, and that made me want to punch the wall. I lay down on my bed and tried to at least stop crying. Instead I ended up falling asleep, but I didn't really care.

**Ok here's the EXTERMLEY late chapter, I hope I can start updating quicker now!**


	7. IM SOOO MAD!

**GAHHH! MY LAPTOP COMMITED SUICIDE ON ME! I LOST ****_ALL_**** MY FILES FOR THIS STORY AND MY OTHER MAXIMUM RIDE STORY! I HAD THE NEXT LIKE 6 CHAPTERS DRAFTED OUT! I JUST NEEDED TO EDIT AND UPLOAD THEM! IM SOOOO SORRY IM NOT GONNA BE ABLE TO UPLOAD THIS STORY! IM USING MY DADS LAPTOP FOR THIS UPDATE, IM GONNA HOPEFULLY GET A LAPTOP FOR MY B-DAY NEXT MONTH, HOPEFULLY SOONER, AND THEN I'LL BE ABLE TO UPLOAD AGAIN! IM SOOOOOOO SORRY! THIS STORY WILL BE ON HOLD FOR A WHILE!**

**-****_A VERY ANNOYED BAKA (IDIOT) WHO DIDNT SAVE THEIR FILES ON THEIR FLASH DRIVE... ._**


End file.
